This invention relates to a locking device to assist in the securement against unauthorized removal of articles which do not have a convenient hole or slot in them through which a securing device such as a steel cable can be passed and then padlocked to a secure structure. Although not so limited, the invention is particularly suitable for use in the securement of sailboards of the type having a mast track therein defining an elongated groove, such groove typically having a re-entrant channel in at least one side wall of the groove.
The prior art has provided various devices for securing articles which are not normally fitted with a loop, a ring or suitable aperture which would permit a cable to be secured thereto and then secured to an inmovable object. For example, one such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,125 issued July 2, 1985 entitled "Security Lock For Kayaks And The Like". The structure described includes a pair of hoops each being sufficiently large as to slip over and fit snugly on opposing end portions of the kayak body. Cables are secured between the hoops thereby to prevent them from being moved outwardly while a further cable is used to secure at least one of the hoops to an immovable object. Various forms of locking arrangements for skis are also shown employing various forms of brackets, harness arrangements and lock members, reference being made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,011, 3,955,995, 3,754,420, 3,727,934 and 3,714,803. U.S. Pat. No. 434,076 issued July 20, 1982 and entitled "Surfboard Locking Device" incorporates a U-shaped padlock eye which attaches to the base of the surfboard fin by means of the retaining screw which retains the surfboard fin in the fin holder. A locking bracket is placed over and locked to the padlock eye with a padlock together with the ends of a flexible member which connects the surfboard to a fixed object. When locked in place, the locking bracket prevents unauthorized removal of the padlock eye from the surfboard by preventing access to the fin retaining screw and also preventing rotation of the padlock eye and the above-noted fin retaining screw.
Various articles of manufacture, particularly sailboards, have an elongated groove formed in the body of same, such groove having a re-entrant channel in the side wall of the groove. For example, many varieties of sailboard employ a mast track having the above-noted characteristics. Such mast track is readily accessable after the mast has been removed, such as before placing the sailboard on either a storage stand or an automobile roof rack. Most sailboards also employ a fin track, which track is accessible after the fin has been removed.
Surfboards also have a comparable form of slot or groove therein which is available and accessible for use after the fin has been removed.
Thus far, none of the locking devices available are compatible with the structural features noted above to provide for secure locking of sailboards, surfboards and the like.